everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Kintoki
Kenta Kintoki is the son of Kintaro from the Japanese fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Kenta Kintoki Age: 14 Parent's Story: Kintaro Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To wrestle and beat the most vicious animals out there. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at fighting, smashing rocks, and chopping down trees. Storybook Romance Status: Girls think I'm kinda scary. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very quick to get into fights, and I have the scars to prove it. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I love to practice my combat in here. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The animals in here are a little afraid of me. Best Friend Forever After: Polychronios Hydros, the school's other ax-crazy student. Character Appearance Kenta is below average height, with long, messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears a red jacket with a yellow striped shirt and red shorts. He has lots of scars and bruises due to all the fighting. Personality Kenta is best described as "ax crazy". He is a tough, belligerent young man who is quick to get into fights. He can be pretty aggressive towards large animals and is frequently seen picking fights with them. He is feared by many of the other students due to his unpredictable nature. Strangely, he can be quite rational on rare occasions. Biography Kiai! I'm Kenta Kintoki, the son of Kintaro, also known as the Golden Boy. His mother was a noble lady who fled to the woods after her husband's death, where she gave birth to him. Kintaro, who was very strong from birth, grew up with no companions but the animals, especially the bear, the deer, the monkey, and the hare. One day, he challenged the animals to wrestling match, and managed to defeat all of them. He later wrestled an old woodcutter, who promised to take him to the capital. The old man, who was really a general, took him to meet Lord Raiko, who took him under his service. When Kintaro grew up he became chief of the Four Braves, and slew a terrible monster. Kintaro had become a great warrior indeed. My father was evenetually given a title and married a noble lady. I am my parents' only child, which is great since it means I get all the attention - and all the toys. My father taught me how to wrestle. I'm a very strong wrestler. You probably can't tell it since I'm a skinny little shrimp, but I'm a lot tougher than I look. These arms are very well-trained, and I pack a great kick too. I even have a bite like Mike Tyson. You better watch out! I go to Ever After High, and it's the first time I've been far from home. It's a great school. I like that they don't have classes on Saturday (unlike schools in Japan) and that there's plenty of sports to keep me busy. I'm on the wrestling team since it gives me people to wrestle. Unfortunately, I'm not very popular here. Lots of kids are afraid of me. It's because of my habit of wrestling animals. I love to fight animals, especially big, nasty bears. I've got lots of scars and bite marks from wrestling animals. I'm not allowed to have any pets because Dad says that I play too rough with them. I honestly don't know my own strength, and I'm a bit worried that I might be a little too strong. I get into fights with other kids as well, which also prevents me from making friends. Luckily I do have a few friends. Polychronios Hydros because he's a bit crazy and he's also considered an outcast due to his aberrant behavior. We always sit at lunch together and talk about our fascinations with fighting. He understands me very well and we always enjoy each other's company. As for the destiny conflict...I'm a Rebel. I do like my destiny, but I think that the fairy tale world standards can be a little too high. It's not fair to expect students to be perfect. We all make mistakes, and we want to do our own things too. We should be allowed to choose. Sayonara! Trivia *Kenta's surname refers to his father's alternate name, Sakata no Kintoki. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Hackney, who voices Dimitri in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Japanese Category:Work in progress